


On the Run

by RenminIsUnderrated



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chanjin, Demon, Devil, Fluff, God - Freeform, Imtaggingthisbeforeiwroteit, M/M, School, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, changlix, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenminIsUnderrated/pseuds/RenminIsUnderrated
Summary: Felix transfers to a new school trying to out run his past. He quickly becomes friends with the school's stray kids the ones who kinda just formed together due to the fact their lonely but are now great friends.Felix hopes he can just survive school unnoticed but he catches the eye of the the popular boy Seo Changbin.This sounds cliche but it has a twist and I hope you give it a chance a read it.





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so forgive me if it’s bad.

I’d like to put a disclaimer to say if you are sensitive to abuse or suicidal thoughts please be cautious about reading this story I probably won’t go too into depth about it but I just want to warn you.  
Also this story will have gods and the devil in it so if you get offended by other religions/gods you probably shouldn’t read this I’m not saying that this is definitely the right belief or the wrong belief I am just using it for the plot.

I do not own the characters of this book only the story line.


	2. 1 - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.
> 
> And it’s kinda short since it’s the prologue and I’m lazy, sorry.

"Run Yongbok! And don't look back! Never look back." 

I jolt awake, my eyes that were once closed are now open in the darkness. I reach out desperately to turn on the lamp next to my bed. Although I can see clearly in the dark, it's suffocating to me has been for a while. My heart is pounding full of guilt, regret, fear and loneliness, sounding like a drum in my ears. It feels loud enough to vibrate the cold sweat covering my skin, making my clothes stick to my shaking body. I stare blankly at the wall in front of me. A boring beige fills my vision while I wait for my heart rate to return to normal. "I guess it's going to be yet another sleepless night for me" I speak aloud to myself sighing in frustration.

I turn on the bathroom light once I found my way to it. I'm still learning my way around my new apartment each turn and corner is unfamiliar, but I should be used to that by now considering how many times I have moved. The harsh white light of the bathroom strains my eyes as I rub my temples as an attempt to dull the pain. I drop my new clothes onto the cold tiled floor and start the tap on my bath, the water then starts flooding the bath tub. I set the temperature to slightly hotter than luke warm, I then start to remove my sweat soaked pyjamas. Stepping into the bath tub once it had filled to over halfway. I turn off the tap as my body adjusts to the temperature and thoughts of my nightmare consume my mind.

I can recall the memory of the night played in my nightmare as if it was yesterday despite 4 years having passed. I was only 14 when I had run away from my place of origin, that's all it is to me. It was no home. It was hell, literally, I can remember the scorching heat, the way shadows and darkness seemed to hold all your greatest fears. How the walls had eyes, how the air had ears, how your surroundings whispered depressing comments in your ear, however those voices never disappeared even after I had left the 'underwold' so maybe that's just me. I close my eyes submerging myself in the water trying to escape reality even if it's just for a moment. However, my alarm coming from the bedroom disturbs my peace and I become aware of how I'm running out of oxygen. I surface quickly drawing in a deep breath with a loud gasp. I grip the edge of the bath catching my breath, the disturbance of the water and my heavy breathing are the only sounds in my silent apartment. 

I get out and dry myself using a beige towel, I don't see the point in colour I guess you could say I've just lost interest in those things, in most things, I'm just trying to get through day after day, at some point I just stopped caring about such trivial things. I put on my boxers, there's no point in getting changed into my other pyjamas at this point I seemed to have stayed in the bath longer than expected. It's time to get ready for my first day in a new school, I'm not excited nor am I nervous. I've moved schools so many times at this point I'm just over it.

In the mirror I look at the scars imprinted on my tanned torso, but looking at them only brings back bad memories so I hurriedly exit the bathroom. I cross the hallway and open the door to my bedroom the beige walls, white bed, nightstand, wardrobe and black curtains greet my eyes. I make my way to my wardrobe and open it, only glancing at the school uniform as I get dressed.  
I momentarily check how I look in the mirror, not to make sure that I look good, but to make sure that I don't look unpresentable enough to get made fun of. I don't really care about being insulted but it just wastes my time. I grab my black rucksack with my stuff in and leave my apartment, I don't have the appetite for breakfast today.


	3. 2 - Who is 3RACHA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is longer than the prologue also I don’t know if Felix actually needs glasses but in this story he does.  
> Another thing is I tend to miss out letters or entire words but I have proof read this so hopefully I’ve fixed all the mistakes  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Oh...” 

My feet stop in place, my breathing quickens, my eyes shaking at the sight in front of me. The school, it’s giant. There are so many students. I stand there trying to calm down as students pass by me, entering the gates of the school. They go greet their friends and remind me of how lonely I am. I haven’t found a school daunting since I first went to one when I ran away to the mortal plain. The first school I went to was in Australia, I was taken in by an orphanage, the woman who ran it was so sweet and caring she became my mother figure she taught me all I needed to know about ‘earth’; the customs, the traditions and the etiquette they have here. Without her I’d probably be in a much worse state maybe even dead. She gave me the name Felix, so that it was harder for the people of my homeland to find me but after 2 years of peace They found me. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. “She’s gone Felix, move on already.” I sigh then straighten my posture and walk towards the reception of the school to receive my schedule. As I’m walking I notice people staring at me and whispering about me, however I just push my glasses back into place on the bridge of my nose and continue towards the reception.

Once I arrive I walk straight to the woman sitting behind the desk, I take in my surroundings as I wait for her to finish the phone call she had received just as I entered the reception. I look at the baby blue and white desk that goes across the entire width of the room it comes up to just under my chest. On the other side of it there are two computers, two chairs that appear to be comfy, one of them being used and the other not, and a lot of files. To my left I see a row of chairs some of them occupied by students already, who are looking at me inquisitively. I snap head back to look forwards not wanting to be caught looking at the students too long. Only now I’ve noticed that there is a door behind the desk with a plaque marked saying ‘Head Masters Office’. “Excuse me, how can I help you?” I hear a high pitched and shrill voice day and I look to see the receptionist looking at me expectantly. “Ah, I’m new, I was told to pick up my schedule here” I say voice wavering a little bit, I’m not exactly the best at talking to new people. “Name?” She smiles a fake smile at me, I can tell she does not want to be here, “Lee Felix” I answer quickly not wanting to be late to the first lesson. “Ah yes, here is your schedule and please wait here for your registration teacher” She points to the row of chairs to my left and hands me my schedule, she then starts typing something onto her computer. I walk to the row of chairs and sit on the end chair farthest away from the other students and wait. 

Soon enough an average height male walks into the room with a genuine smile on his face. He happily greets the students sitting who, surprisingly, cheerily wave back, then his eyes land on me and I make eye contact with for a solid five seconds before he starts to speak. “Well you must be Felix, my newest student!” His smile somehow grows even wider than before and faint dimples appear. “Yes I am” I answer awkwardly “Well I’m your registration teacher Mr. Jung, now if you’ll follow me I’ll escort you to my classroom”. Without waiting for my answer he starts walking to the exit of the reception, I quickly get up and follow him out. This time as I walk through the hallways they’re completely empty which means everyone’s in class which also means he’s planning to have me introduce myself in front of the whole class. Now even though I’ve done it many times I’m still not good at talking in front of a crowd. I sigh in defeat, I’ll just have to deal with it won’t I? “Don’t be nervous, I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine” He says looking at me and I notice that we’ve stopped outside a classroom, all I do is nod in response to his sentence, he then opens the door and walks in with me trailing behind him. 

And so I find myself standing at the front of his classroom with 28 pairs of eyes on me, inspecting me as if it’s a mission for them to remember my exact appearance. “Class! This is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself.” Alright, I got this, I can do it. “Hello. I’m Lee Felix uhhh....” I saw Mr. Jung looking at me his eyes seemed to be telling me to continue “and.. uh I’m new here”. Damn it Felix! You had one job and now you look like an idiot. “Um ok Felix you can sit next to... Ah! Seungmin. Seungmin raise your hand please.” I see a boy in the middle of the classroom raise his hand and smile at me and I realised something, that boy is a werewolf come to think of it in this room there is a mixture of werewolves, vampires and humans, how didn’t I notice that earlier? My gosh how am I such an idiot? Although it’s strange you hardly ever have a mixed species school like this. By the time I’ve processed everything I’m already at the desk to his left. I sit down and feel the coldness of the plastic chair seeping through my clothes and I shiver at the feeling. “Alright class! Since it’s the first day of the school year I’ll let you guys talk for this session.” Seungmin immediately turned to me and introduced himself. “Hi! I’m Seungmin” I reply after a second “Oh hi I’m Fe-“ “Felix yeah you already said” He was quick to interrupt me “oh yeah...” “Anyways I’m actually quite glad you’re here!” Huh? what? “Why?” I’m confused as to why anyone would be happy in my company. “Because, I would have been alone all year” Oh makes sense I guess “Don’t you have a friend in this class?” I mean he’s got to right? He seems like the type to have friends. “No I only have one other friend in our year and he’s in a different class, most of my friends are older.” “Ohhh well you can’t be as lonely as the new kid right?” He chuckled at my statement “Well you’re not lonely anymore now you have me!” I smiled slightly at his statement. Maybe this school won’t be so bad.

 

We chatted for the entirety of the class, he’s actually quite a fun guy. Just as he was telling me about how he used to play baseball, the bell rang and Mr. Jung dismissed us. Seungmin and I headed to our next class laughing and messing about on the way and the next two lessons pass quickly, which both of us were thankful for since the classes made you want to tear your own head off. While we’re packing away our stuff to head to the canteen for break Seungmin asks me a very scary question. “Do you want to meet my friends?” I stop what I was doing slowly turning to face Seungmin seeing an excited look on his face, after swallowing the knot in my throat I squeaked out an answer  
“s-sure” “yay! Come on let’s go”. We leave the classroom as my soul leaves my body at the thought of meeting new people. Once we arrive at the canteen, Seungmin grabs my wrist and drags me to a table where I see 4 boys talking amongst themselves. “GUYS!” Ouch that hurt my ears “Ow Seungmin did you have to shout your right next to u- oh! Who’s that Seungmin?” The boy was looking between Seungmin and I, eying me carefully. “This is Felix he is new here and yes Minho I did need to shout” Oh so his name is Minho “Yeah whatever that’s not important anymore” he says turning to me “what’s important now is that you brought a new and cute friend to join our cult” what? “Cute..? Wait cult?!” Suddenly a boy around the same height as Minho stands up and walks towards us “no” he says as he slaps the back of Minho’s head “ow that hurt you bi-“ “this isn’t a cult, Minho is just saying that because he likes to” he sends a quick glare towards Minho who’s rubbing the back of his head and going to sit down. “Anyway,” He continues “I’m Woojin, the oldest here, that’s Minho-“ “the sexiest here” Minho interrupts jokingly winking at me. “As I was saying” Woojin continued “That’s Hyunjin” He says as he points to a handsome boy who waves at me, I wave back smiling slightly “and that is Jeongin the youngest here” he says pointing to a boy who cutely mini salutes with two fingers “I’m Lee Felix” I introduce myself “Wow you have such a deep voice” my face starts heating up at Jeongin’s comment “T-thank you” I bow my head, embarrassed from the compliment “Yeah your cute face does not match your voice” My face heats up even further at Minho’s comment “okay can we please go to our lockers to get our stuff for our next lessons?” Seungmin interrupts saving me from more embarrassment “Yeah sure” they answer. After going to all their lockers and talking we finally get to mine and as I’m about to open my locker three people in the corner of my eye catch my attention. I see people making a path for three handsome males, one of them is quite short with a cold poker face, another only slightly taller than the first one who would smile and wave at the girls, and lastly one around the same height as the second who is smirking and winking at the girls, all I can hear are the girls squealing “oh my gosh it’s 3racha” “they’re so HOT” “*inhumane screeching*”. 

“FELIX!” I get snapped out of staring at them by Seungmin shouting in my ear again. “Huh? Yeah Seungmin?” I ask him not quite fully out of my daze “Why are you staring at them?” “I’m just curious as to who they are” Seungmin starts shaking his head “They are 3racha as everyone calls them they are the popular boys” “Oh” “BUT don’t trust them they’re jerks-“ “and vampires” Minho interrupts, then Seungmin continues “and everyone knows you shouldn’t trust vampires”. Suddenly I hear a voice coming from behind me “Only werewolves say that because we’re smarter than you, mutt.” I turn to see the short one in front of me. “Oh? Who are you? Hm?” He locks eyes with me drilling into my soul almost “F-Felix” “That’s an unusual name for someone around here” he says looking me up and down “where are you from?” “A-Austr-“ I was cut off by a squeaky, irritating voice “Changbinnie why are you talking to this nerd?!” I look to see a pretty girl looking at me judgementally “I was greeting him since I haven’t seen him before.” He said rolling his eyes “and I told you not to call me that Minseo, it’s Changbin not Changbinnie” “ugh fine but still why would you even bother talking to such a nerd, I mean look he has glasses!”. I was slightly taken aback “Since when does me being slightly visually impaired make me a nerd?” Wait what? Why am I arguing back? I usually just don’t respond, but I’m not gonna lie seeing the little smirk that appeared on Changbin’s face when I retaliated is encouraging. “See! He even uses big words!” “Well sorry for having a more advanced vocabulary.” His smirk grew this time, “You do not have a more advanced vocabulary than me!” “So if you class a nerd by their vocabulary and you claim to have a vocabulary as advanced as mine doesn’t that make you a nerd as well?” His smirk is now a very wide and prominent one. “I- no- you-ugh at least I don’t hangout with losers like you do!” “Why am I even talking to you you’re just-“ “a what? A slut? Heard it” “no I was going to say that you’re just not worth my time” At this point the expression on Changbin’s face was a full blown smug grin ”I...” “What? Cat caught your tongue Huh?” I open my locker and shove my stuff inside it then close it “come on Seungmin let’s go to class” I say as I walk away triumphantly. Not knowing that a certain short boy was staring at the back of my head chuckling at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.


	4. 3 - Hot dogs or sausages?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my plan is that I’ll update every other day but I dunno if I can keep that up.  
> Personally I think hot dogs are better than regular sausages.  
> You guys should comment your opinion on that if you want anyway here’s the new chapter enjoy!

Seungmin and I arrive at class just as the bell rings, I heave a sigh of relief I do not need a lecture on being late today. We take our seats as the teacher starts to go over the lesson on the board. I personally decide to zone out and thoughts of what had just happened cloud my mind. Since when was I one to argue back? Why was I so determined to impress Changbin? Why did Seungmin describe them as jerks? Is it because Seungmin is werewolf and they are vampires? Why was Changbin so nice to look at? All this thinking is making my head hurt, I need to distract myself but how? I drum my fingers against the desk trying to think of a way to distract myself, but only one thing crossed my mind so even though the idea is a painful one it’s all I can come up with. I lift my head and start paying attention to the work that the teacher is explaining, quadratic equations (sorry I have no clue what 18 year olds learn in math) that’s a bit easy though isn’t it? Well I guess I should be happy then shouldn’t I? The lesson goes by painfully slow due to me paying attention but for the final two lessons in the day we get to go to the lessons we picked, so I say goodbye to Seungmin and try to make it to Music without getting lost. Thankfully I get there on time with only one wrong turn. I enter the classroom, it is quite openly planned with some desks around the edges of the room sometimes branching into the middle slightly with a keyboard on each desk, towards the front of the room there is a big space with an actual piano at the edge of it. The room is decently sized with a door to the right of the teacher’s desk, the carpeting is blue and the desks are white. I walk in only to be called quickly to the front by the teacher. “So you are the new student eh?” He asks as I study his appearance not the tallest guy but not the shortest, he had a monotone voice with a straight face. “Yes”, I nod once while saying, my answer “well I’m sure that you’ve already introduced yourself to your other class but since this one is different to your others you’ll have to do it again” he says while holding his left arm out to point to the middle of the front of the room. “Ah ok” I walk to the space he motioned to and introduce myself “hello I’m Lee Felix.” I then sit down in the closest chair to me “Alright class this term you have to work on a free composition piece in either groups or on your own.” Oh that sounds fun but it looks like I’ll be doing it on my own due to the fact that I know no one in here. “Alright you can start now.” Well time to think of what type of music piece I want to make.

“Hey you! Felix!” I see a boy coming closer to me on a rolly chair, wait a minute where did he get one? All the chairs in here are just the normal plastic ones. “Me?” I ask pointing to myself, on closer inspection it’s one of the boys in 3racha, the one that was winking at all the girls. “Yes you, I want to compliment you on how you literally destroyed Minseo earlier” He spun around in his chair when he said the word ‘destroyed’ “Well I don’t know about destroyed..” “are you kidding me? Man you left her speechless and that girl NEVER shuts up.” You know these 3racha guys don’t seem so keen on that Minseo girl. “So what are you gonna do on your free composition piece?” oh we’re continuing the conversation apparently “I don’t know yet truthfully” “you should work with me!” Huh? “What?” Why would he want to work with me? “Well I don’t have anyone to work with and I’m assuming neither do you so?” “Brave of you to assume I want to work with someone” I see his face drop “but sure yeah I’ll work with you” sorry Seungmin. “Great! Come on” he gets up from his chair and starts walking to the door by the teacher’s desk, I follow him. Once I’m in the room I see that there are guitars, bass guitars, a keyboard, a drum set and the other two boys that are in 3racha... wait what? “Oh hey guys wouldn’t have thought you would be in here today.” The one I’m working with says nonchalantly “Yeah well we had math so we decided to skip and come here” so they’re not in our class. “Huh what’s with the new kid being here Jisung?” Oh so the one I’m working with is called Jisung “He’s my partner for our assignment this term, I thought that his voice would suit rapping.” So that’s why he wanted to work with me? “Oh ok well then” the one I don’t know the name of turned to me “hi I’m Chan” he stuck his hand to me casually while the other one was in his trousers’ front pocket “Felix” I say while shaking his hand and quickly letting go. “Hey Felix” I noticed that Changbin was now next to Chan “Yeah?” “Where are you from? Minseo cut you off before you could answer fully earlier.” Hell. “Australia” “Oh! Like Chan then.” Really? “Wait your from Australia too?” I ask Chan “Yup proud Aussie right here” He said with a proud smile “Nice” I grin at him. “Anyway let’s get back to the reason of why we’re in here” Jisung interrupted and I turn my focus to him, “I was thinking, Felix, that for our free composition we should do a song.” “What kind of song?” I’m actually kind of curious as to what style of music this guy likes. “Well I was hoping it could be mostly rap based but it has a sentimental feel to it almost...?” Hm not bad taste. “Sounds like a plan” He grins back at me.

“So I was thinking that after the line ‘although society has broken my legs, I still want to run’ (oh my gosh I should totally right a song with those lyrics in it ok back to the story) we should bring the bpm back up to 140, what do you think?” Jisung is actually really good at writing songs. “Yeah that’s a good idea we should probably reintroduce the bass into the song at that point as well” I fire an idea back at him “Yeah!”. “Felix, your really into writing that song aren’t you?” I turn around to see Changbin looking at me waiting for an answer. “Oh. Yeah I enjoy anything when it comes to music really..” I look down shyly and start fidgeting with the hem of my school blazer. “You actually have quite a knack for it” Did Changbin just compliment me? I feel my face start to heat up. “Ah t-thank you” stupid Felix why are you stuttering?! “No problem” He sends me a smile. I just smile back, click my fingers into finger guns and turn back to face Jisung. We work on the song for another five minutes before the bell rings signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. We got a fair amount done in the hour, we wrote most of the lyrics and have a rough plan for the instrumental. I arrive at the canteen and go to sit down by Seungmin and the others greeting them as I take my seat. I take out my lunch which was a packet of crisps, I don’t have to eat much food to survive nor do I have to drink a lot so I just eat a packet of crisps so I don’t get peckish. “Hey Felix!” I see Jisung jogging over to me, waving slightly “Yeah Jisung?” I can feel all the eyes of the students in the cafeteria on me, why are they so obsessed with the ‘3racha’ boys. “You forgot your copy of the song” he says as he hands me the sheet of paper with the song on it. “Oh thanks Jisung” “No problem” he replies shaking his hand at me. “Hey Jisung wait for us” I see the other two walking up to beside Jisung “Oh hey Felix!” Chan says waving as if we didn’t see each other five minutes ago “‘Sup” Changbin says nonchalantly nodding his head once. “Hi” I reply back feeling insignificant under Changbin’s gaze “ahem” I turn to see the five boys looking between me and ‘3racha’ confused “Well we better be going bye Felix see you in Music tomorrow” Jisung said waving then turning around along with Chan. Changbin just smiled, barely, mini saluted and followed them as they left.

“Want to explain why They were here?” I hear Seungmin say disgust prominent in his tone on the word ‘they’. “I have to work with Jisung in Music and I forgot my copy of our work so he just brought it to me” I explain, not knowing why it was important “ok just don’t trust them though remember?” Seungmin says then starts talking about whatever they were talking about before. “Nope, no WAY are normal sausages better than hot dogs!” Thirty minutes later and somehow we got onto the topic of which is better: hot dog sausages or normal sausages, and let’s just say Jeongin is very passionate about hot dogs. “Felix” I hear Jeongin call my name in a whiney tone, “Yeah?” “Which one do you think is better?” I take my time to think over the pros and cons of getting involved “It’s obviously normal sausages” I hear Hyunjin shout across the table “Well..” I say adding a pause for suspense as everyone leans forward over the table, eager to here my answer “...I’m gonna have to go with hot dogs, sorry Hyunjin” I say shrugging my shoulders ignoring the betrayed look I got from Hyunjin “Ha! See! Hot dogs are superior!” Jeongin calls out while thrusting his fist into the air. “Yeah whatever, normal ones are still better..” Hyunjin mutters to himself but Jeongin heard. “You take that back!” And here we go again...  
Soon enough the bell rings and everyone starts heading to their last class of the day, luckily I had Hyunjin in this class as it was dance. Due to the fact that I enjoy dance the class flew by and within what felt like five minutes in the class it was over and I was exiting the school. Not bad for the first day.


	5. 4 - A sleepy Felix meets his neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is this wayyyy overdue chapter I was on holiday so I didn’t do anything I was supposed to all week sorry  
> And this chapter is kinda (read: really) short but I wrote half of last night and half of it today anyway enjoy!

I open the door to my apartment, the light from the hallway invading my living. I guess I didn’t open the curtains this morning, I walk in tapping the door closed with my foot. I open the curtains letting light bleed into the room and take off my glasses, turning around my knees hit the arm of my sofa and I decide to just collapse onto it, sinking into the softness. Feeling the material bend to my shape engulfing me in comfort, my eyes start to falter as my eyelids start to close slowly drifting into slumber. Just as I feel myself falling into the warm arms of the deep void that is sleep I hear knocking at my door. Ugh I hardly ever get any sleep they better have a reason for disturbing me, I keep muttering any and every profanity under the sun quietly to myself as I approach the door ready to kill the person at it with only the look of anger (and sleep deprivation) in my eyes. However, my eyes quickly soften as I tilt my head down slightly to see Changbin. He’s wearing a dark mustard beanie, a black thrasher hoodie, plain black jeans and timberlands, ‘hot’ what? No Felix what are you saying you do not think Changbin is hot, ‘uh yeah you do’ shut up Felix. “Oh! Felix, I didn’t expect to see you here” He says putting his hands in pockets and staring deep into soul “Well I kind of live here so..” I say giggling slightly. “Ah well I was going to introduce myself to my new neighbour but it seems that there is no need” He says tilting his head to right slightly on the word(?) ‘ah’. “Wait I’m your neighbour?” I wasn’t aware of this, “Yeah, I live there” he says throwing his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the black door behind him. “Well I’m gonna go back to my apartment now see ya later alligator” I chuckle and reply with the only appropriate sentence “In a while crocodile” and with that he turned and walked into his apartment.

-Changbin’s POV-

I arrive at my apartment heading to my bedroom, since I live alone I get to have the master bedroom hehe. As I throw my bag down on the floor I remember that I still haven’t introduced myself to my new neighbour (omg I was about to spell that as naber this is why I shouldn’t write at midnight) I should probably do that now then. I change into some casual clothes leave my apartment shutting the door behind me, come to think of it I haven’t even seen my new neighbour yet I just hope their not noisy, or a family with young children. I knock on the door and hear some shuffling of a couch, the person opens the door and my eyes are met with a nose with scattered freckles I look up and am met with the sight of a sleepy Felix. His hair is messed up slightly, no glasses, eyes slowly blinking away sleep, a pout on his lips and his uniform still on. In all honesty he looks adorable. “Oh! Felix I didn’t expect to see you here” I say genuinely surprised at him being the one that opens the door “Well I kind of live here so...” he says giggling, giggling! Cute!, “Ah well I was going to introduce myself and to my new neighbour but it seems that there is no need” “Wait I’m your neighbour?” He says eyes widening ever so slightly, another cute action on his part, “Yeah I live there” I say pointing to my apartment behind me, I feel my pocket vibrating signalling to me that I’ve gotten a text. “Well I’m gonna go back to my apartment now, see ya later alligator.” What? Changbin why? Why would you say that? I hear Felix chuckle and I look back up at him “In a while crocodile” and then I go back into my apartment and flop onto my couch. I check my phone, Chan messaged me, it reads ‘come on hurry up we’re on soon’ oh yeah I forgot, that never happens, I turn off my phone and roll off my couch, I grab my wallet and rush out my apartment making sure nobody sees or follows me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s also my last day of freedom before I go back to school and I am CRYING (read: staring at a wall because I am an emotionless mess).


	6. New book?

Ok, so basically I want to do a new book inspired by @Cjskay ‘s book ‘the bucket list’ (I personally haven’t read it because I can NOT deal with a book about Jeno dying I would become even more of a mess but I read the summary and it’s sounds really good so I’d check it out if I were you) but I want to do the same sort of concept except more along the lines of the Triple H’s 365 Fresh mv where they (I don’t know who to do it on yet) get into some trouble with law and then say screw it and they start doing whatever they want. 

Would you guys read something like that? I know that my description just sounded terrible but it’ll be good (read: mediocre at best) trust me.


	7. New book

I have new book which will be out in about 5 - 10 minutes it’s a renmin fanfic so check it out if you want!


End file.
